Historical Ball
The Historical Ball was held at Whitmore House in Monster's Ball. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season Five At the Historical ball, Caroline arrives with Tyler where they meet Stefan who asks Caroline for a dance. Meanwhile Elena dressed as Anne Boleyn arrive and greets Damon who is dressed as King Henry XIII. He asks what's up and she tells him that she is feeling guilty about not realizing Bonnie was dead and spending a great summer with him. She's determined to make-up for it by solving the mystery of Megan's death. She sees Megan's mystery friend across the room and goes to talk to him. She compels some answers and learns that everyone around him dies. His name is Aaron. She compels him to forget her questions. Qetsiyah comes in dressed as Cleopatra and introduces herself to Stefan, but Damon pulls him away to talk to Silas. Then Damon snaps Stefan's neck. He asks Silas why he just killed Stefan. Silas takes Stefan's costume and explains that killing Stefan severed their psychic link, so now he has his powers back. He wants to go read Qetsiyah's mind to find out where the mystical anchor is, all Damon has to do is keep Stefan dead. He thinks a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended. He joins Qetsiyah at the bar for shots and pretends to be Stefan. On the dance floor, Caroline suggests to Tyler that they get out of there. He has something he's trying to tell her, but can't seem to get it out. Silas-as-Stefan reveals himself to Qetsiyah and uses his powers to ask where the anchor is. She doesn't know as she's looking for it too. The Travelers move it constantly. Her pendant is in one of the Whitmore displays and she needs it to increase her power so she can do a locator spell on the anchor. Stefan comes back to life with a crick in his neck, which Silas feels. Stefan accuses Damon of being desperate to prove to Elena that he's a worthy boyfriend. Damon happily snaps his neck again, buying Silas more time. Elena asks Dr. Maxfield to dance to talk with him. He tells her he thinks a vampire hunted Megan down and killed her. When she asks what he knows about vampires, he tells her it doesn't matter, because there are people watching her and her friends and she needs to drop out and return to Mystic Falls. Caroline finds Tyler drinking alone. He tells her he can't do "the college thing." He can't get over the fact that Klaus killed his mother and got away with it, and the only reason they're together is because Klaus allowed it. He wants to find a way to destroy Klaus' life like Klaus destroyed his. Caroline points out that Tyler sounds an awful lot like Klaus, and walks away. Qetsiyah finds her pendant and Silas joins her. He's using his powers to learn the location of the anchor when Stefan wakes up again, crippling Silas. Except that Stefan plays dead so Damon can't tell if he's awake or not. Damon gets in close to inspect and Stefan takes the opportunity to spring up and snap Damon's neck. Qetsiyah is wondering what's going on, when the real Stefan comes in and decks Silas. He takes his ring back and tells her he was working with Damon. Stefan leaves him there with Qetsiyah, who reaches into his chest and wrings the blood from his heart, essentially freezing him in place. Dr. Maxfield, stops Aaron on the way out to take his keys. He's Aaron's legal guardian and manages his trust. He warns him to stay away from Elena. Later Damon and Elena find a desiccated Silas and takes him home. Trivia *Everyone dresses up as historical figures. **Elena was dressed as . **Damon was dressed as . **Wes was dressed as . **Qetsiyah was dressed as . **Caroline and Tyler were dressed as . *This was Elena and Damon's first party as a couple. *Caroline and Tyler broke up. *Qetsiyah and Silas are reunited. *It is revealed that Wes Maxfield is Aaron Whitmore's guardian. Gallery 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg Elena 505.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas and Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg Forwood 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Delena TVD 5x05.jpg Delena505-9.jpg Delena505-10.jpg Delena505-11.jpg Delena505-12.jpg Delena505-13.jpg Delena505-14.jpg Delena505-15.jpg Delena505-16.jpg Delena505-17.jpg Delena505-18.jpg Delena505-19.jpg Delena505-20.jpg Delena505-21.jpg Caroline-Stefan 5x5..png Steroline 5x5....png Stefan and Care 5x5.png TVD_0664.jpg TVD_0831.jpg TVD_0846.jpg TVD_0854.jpg TVD_1014 (1).jpg TVD_1023.jpg TVD_1202.jpg TVD_1220.jpg TVD_1239.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 5 Events Category:Parties